The invention relates generally to attachment brackets for vehicles, and more particularly to attachment brackets for holding ladders on vehicles.
Ladders are commonly used in various construction projects, and therefore must be transported to and from the work site. Many trucks and other vehicles used to transport equipment have racks on which a ladder may be placed. However, these racks do not include means for securing the ladder. Thus, ladders are frequently just tied to the vehicle, and may become loose during transport and fall into the road, where they may be lost, damaged or even cause accidents. Furthermore, while the vehicle is unattended, a thief can untie and remove the ladder. Therefore, an improved attachment bracket for holding a ladder on a vehicle, and preventing its unauthorized removal, would be highly advantageous. The bracket should be easy to use and simple and rugged enough to survive in the often dirty environment of a construction site.